A Different Kind of Blind Date
by Your Humble Narrator Drewgie
Summary: A little Romantic Comedy something for Valentines Day. Remember: No shame in using a dating site. Rated T for slight swearing, drinking, and innuendo.


A Different Kind of Blind Date

Story by Your Humble Narrator, Drewgie.

A little something for Valentines featuring my favorite character of all time in the Street Fighter Series, and the only character in the series to legitimately creep me out.

A/N: YEAH! I've had writer's block forever, and I doubt I'd get back to my Harry Potter fic, but as soon as I find a beta, I'll be able to post my God of War fic I have written up. Or maybe I'll just post it. I dunno.

Random Fact: I'm a Gator Fan, and I hope the best for Will Muschamp. This gets a nod early on in fact.

Another nod goes to author GasmaskAvenger, who wrote "Requiem for a Doll." I am truly hoping another chapter comes to that one, but if it doesn't, eh, I'll get over it. I'm borrowing part of the plot about Sagat working for the US government, but I think it kinda fits… DAMN! Spoiled one of the characters. Oh well, it was on the character block anyway.

* * *

Sagat had a strange idea given to him by Ryu. His former archrival turned friend had told him that perhaps he should try blind dating to take the edge off. He had no idea what he was getting into. Sure, he'd had girlfriends in the past, and he was no virgin either. In his brief foray into the organization Shadowloo, he had a few nights with some of the dolls. It hurt him to know that they were truly under Bison's influence. It was one of the reasons he left: He felt like a monster.

As such, now he was sitting in a Mexican restaurant in an orange and blue button up shirt and blue jeans, a pair of Oakleys covering his eye and the socket, waiting patiently for the date he'd booked with one of those websites. Ryu also suggested the internet. He knew about Adon's fascination with internet porn, but Sagat was a bigger man than him, and not just physically. He continued waiting as nachos were placed in front of him with some spicy salsa in a goblet of some sort as the door opened and revealed a Korean woman with a strange hairstyle, pink eyes, and a strange smile, which turned quickly into a look of shock. Sagat recognized her as well: The crazy chick with the mechanical eye who destroyed Seth before anyone else got the chance. He watched as she approached and sat down in front of him. She then broke into a smile and licked her lips as she always did. Sagat rolled his one eye behind the sunglasses. "This must be some kind of joke."

"Is it now?" replied the woman known as Juri Han with a seductive smirk. "If I remember correctly, I was supposed to see a swimmer, and I heard from a few people that you can hold your breath for…"

"Not that. I mean the eye thing. That's all we have in common." The Muay Thai master wasn't normally nervous about anything, but being set up with the biggest sadist he'd ever met while fighting seemed kind of scary to him. He remembered when he was this deranged.

"I wouldn't say that now Victor." Sagat narrowed his eye when she said his first name. "I believe we both have an obsession with someone of the same gender."

"Mine is nothing like yours." Sagat knew exactly what she meant, and he was disgusted. He now remembered why people didn't like her: She didn't like anyone either.

"That's not what Adon says on his Facebook." She pulled out her cell phone and showed him a post by Sagat's former student saying some disturbing things about him and Ryu.

"And you're going to listen to him, Especially when I don't have a Facebook. Don't pay attention to that idiot." Sagat shook his head at the antics his arrogant student. He regretted throwing that fight to him previously. Luckily, the last time they met, Adon fell to Sagat's ultimate move after one hit. That must have been some kind of record.

"You have a point there." Juri licked her lips and grabbed one of the fried pieces of tortilla, dipping it into the Salsa before eating it slowly. It looked to Sagat like she intentionally licked the salsa off in an erotic manner before eating it. "Mmmm, I sure do love spicy foods. Why didn't you take me to a Thai restaurant though? Seems like your thing."

Sagat replied in a deadpan tone. " Perhaps I wasn't in the mood for my national meal. Plus, my mother was American. So I have eaten a lot of food from around the world. One of the advantages of being a traveler as well as a dual citizen: I get to have a home here in Atlanta, and a home back in Thailand." Sagat then looked back at his date. "So, Juri was it? Tell me about yourself."

"Hmm, as far as I remember, I've hated the Shadowloo since a very young age." Juri giggled, hoping it would provoke a response from the Emperor of Muay Thai. It didn't. It hasn't since he cut all ties to the organization after Bison sicced a brainwashed Ryu on him. "My father was a lawyer and…"

"I know that." What no one had a clue about was his short term employment with CIA counterintelligence. It was an odd job to say the least, leading to a scary encounter with a jilted doll. "Tell me something about… I don't know, hobbies, favorite music, that kind of thing."

"Well, for music, anything I can shake my perfect ass to." As if to demonstrate her point, she stood up and did a stripper type dance move, spun around, and leaned over to shake her ass with Sagat's eye twitching behind the glasses. A few patrons looked over and stared at her. It was as if Juri didn't care where she was. She sat down and looked at Sagat seductively as she ate another chip in the same erotic fashion as before. "What about you?"

"I can listen to anything, but it's mostly metal. Best stuff to train to really." He pulled out an MP3 player and handed it to her for her to look at as if to emphasize his point. Juri looked at it and pointed out a few bands, such as Alice In Chains, As I Lay Dying, Lamb of God, Pantera, and Slipknot that she recognized, but tossed the player back to Sagat when she reached the bottom of the list, not recognizing bands like Behemoth, Gorefest, Kataklysm, and Malevolent Creation. "I figured you wouldn't know a lot of them."

"I only scratch the surface of metal. But truly, I enjoy some older rock bands, like Aerosmith, Motley Crue, and Led Zeppelin." She then giggled. "You know Sex, Drugs, and Rock and Roll. Especially the first part." She emphasized the words with a shake of her body as she spoke them then giggled before sitting down and continuing. "I can't help it you know. I'm just a naughty girl."

Sagat never changed his scowling expression. This was the kind of woman he normally wouldn't associate with, but then again, given his previous career, he didn't have much of a choice either. "Do you have to do that in public?"

"I'm starting to think Adon was telling the truth." She replied with a sneer. She knew that Sagat was somewhat aroused, but she also knew he wasn't too used to a woman's touch.

"It's not that at all. It's just… People are looking at us funny." Sagat remained seated, but he was hiding his attraction to this woman better than he thought. He began opening up to her. "But if it was just us, I wouldn't react so harshly."

"Hmm, good point." She retained her erotic tone of voice. She couldn't help that she was naturally a sexual person. The waiter came and asked what they'd like to eat. Sagat had to take a minute to pronounce his order for a shrimp fajita carefully, but Juri was able to place her order in perfect Spanish, surprising the Thai in front of her. The waitress nodded and turned away to fetch their orders as well as their drinks. She came back with the drinks and Sagat took a sip of his Newcastle beer before Juri started the conversation again. "I took Spanish when I went to Florida University. Go Gators." She giggled. "I learned it just as fast as I learned English. Some would call it photographic memory, I just call it talent." Sagat finally gave a slight smile as he replied.

"Like I said, my mother was American. I learned English and Thai at the same time. Never really took the time to learn anything else."

"Odd, you worked in Shadaloo with Vega. Seems like you'd know at least a LITTLE bit of Spanish."

"Bison had an English and 'Esperanto' only policy while on the job. English came naturally, and I never recognized the other as an actual language." Juri nodded in what Sagat thought to be understanding. She then took a sip of her own drink, a Margarita, through a straw, surprisingly, in a non sexual manner. Sagat fought his urges to make a joke about Sex on the Beach. "Vega spoke Spanish very rarely at work except for when he was going on a rant. I never bothered to learn what he was saying." Juri continued to drink before she spoke.

"Hmmmm, interesting. His Irish ass makes an international crime syndicate, yet he's too xenophobic to allow other languages to be spoken." Juri laughed at the irony. She always saw Bison as pure scum. Hearing about the ban on other languages almost justified her hatred. "Still, I can't help but consider why you haven't left him sooner."

"I thought I could trust him," Sagat said in a deadpan tone. "I thought I could trust him to only FIND Ryu, not turn him into a vessel. But of course, power hungry maniacs should never be trusted." Sagat nodded as their food was brought to them. He gave a smirk and begun wrapping his shrimp, lettuce, salsa, and guacamole. "You ordered the same thing I did."

"Guess we just have good taste." Sagat nodded at her statement and raised his wrap in a mock toast before he took a massive bite, laughing at how she was spooning more salsa into it. She then looked at him when he gave her the look. "What?"

"To think, this is the same girl who tortured and attempted to kill Bison's dolls. And here you are, eating a fajita in a comical manner as opposed to how you ate the nachos. What happened?"

"I have no reason to impress you anymore." She smiled noticing the card in Sagat's hand. "I know you're paying the check, so the way I see it, I have you wrapped around my cute little finger already." She finished the wrap before putting together another one and asking the waitress for more salsa. Sagat raised his eyebrow, he's seen this before with one of his friends in Thailand who suddenly gained an obsession with curry. As if reading his mind, Juri snapped at him. "I'm not pregnant, I just missed breakfast." Sagat nodded with a small laugh. She was actually funny.

"Okay…" Sagat ate his final wrap before putting the card on the table. The Waitress came and took the card to the register, coming back with a receipt that Sagat signed. She asked if they wanted anything else and Sagat shook his head as Juri asked for a To Go box. "You're full?"

She snapped at him mock-defensively. "Newsflash Cyclops. Not everyone is seven feet tall and 300 plus pounds like you." She then finished her drink and stood up. "Well that was fun."

"Indeed it was." Sagat pushed his shades closer to his face. "Stay out of trouble Juri, and I'll think about a second date." Sagat turned around, but not before Juri called out to him.

"Victor… Want to see that new Romantic Comedy flick with Adam Sandler sometime?" Sagat stopped and smiled.

"Usually it's the guy who asks Juri."

"I know, but… I had fun without beating someone senseless today. Perhaps…"

"Sure. What time?" Sagat turned around and she handed him a post-it with her number.

"We'll talk later Victor." She grabbed his shoulder to bring him down (hard) so she could kiss his cheek. The ground shook a bit when his knee hit the ground. She then spoke in her usual seductive tone "Da-eum Beon-en, Taigeo Boikkaji"

Sagat didn't understand the words she spoke to him, but he knew it was Korean, her native language. He laughed once before heading back to his car. He took out his own cell phone and called Ryu to thank him.

"Ryu, you were right. This WAS a good idea." When Ryu asked about the girl, Sagat hesitated before answering. "Eh, let's just say she and I had a few things in common and leave it at that." Finally, the Shotokan warrior asked him about the possibility of a second date. "Absolutely. Thanks old friend. Now tell me about this Facebook thing."


End file.
